Best Friends
by Lord KapibaraFreak
Summary: Everyone has that one best friend that you can count on for everything, and plan on being there for everything. Even when you don't want them there, they still manage to worm their way in. AU SasuNaru hinted. One-shots Language Themes


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was a man of few words, few deeds, and few friends. But lucky or unlucky for him, he just happened to have an obnoxious, loud, and persistent blonde as one of his best friends. How was this possible? Sasuke was wondering the same thing as he was sitting on his couch watching the said blonde suck down his fourth bowl of instant ramen.<p>

"Dobe, I hope you die of a heart attack." Sasuke growled out as he saw some of the juice from Naruto's lip trail down his chin and onto Sasuke's apartment carpet. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with noodles hanging out of his mouth with a pained expression. The noodles vanished into his mouth, splattering more juice around the room, and more importantly, on Sasuke's face. Sasuke practically gagged.

"Teme, you wound me with you words. How can you say such a thing to your _best_ friend?" Naruto whined as he brought a hand to his heart and clenched his shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Like I mentioned earlier, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how this blonde idiot was his best friend, and to be honest, probably his only.

"I only say it because you have been freeloading off of me for the past month. " Sasuke bit. Sasuke wasn't that mad really, but he was getting annoyed of having to pick up after Naruto every single day. Naruto looked down at his empty dish and frowned.

"Teme, I have a broken leg. And it's not my fault my apartment doesn't have an elevator. Plus, I can't drive anywhere with a broken leg." Naruto whined, giving Sasuke what he thought to be a puppy-dog face. Sasuke gave an amused smirk.

"Dobe, you look constipated. Plus your leg isn't _broken_. You just tore your LCL." Sasuke smirked grew as Naruto scoffed and grabbed his crutches and stood up, making his way to the kitchen to, what Sasuke presumed, make his fifth bowl of ramen. Sasuke heard some cupboards open and close before he heard a gasp.

"Teme, we don't have any more Ramen left! What are we going to do now?" Naruto shrieked as he came hobbling out of the kitchen on his crutches as fast as he could. Sasuke, once again, rolled his eyes.

"First off, what do you mean we? I'm not the one who lives off of 'heart-attack-in-a-convenient-cup'. Second, I'm not doing a damn thing about it. I'm glad we ran out of that junk." Sasuke said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Junk, you just called Ramen junk? Oh Teme, now you have gone too far. I can't believe you would say such things about ramen like that?" Naruto pouted and then glared at the raven haired man on the couch. His cerulean blue eyes turning to slits as Sasuke onyx orbs did the same. Naruto would not back down out of this glaring contest. This time he was determined to win. Sasuke could tell Naruto meant business. Both boys had their eyes hardened over, showing no mercy anytime soon. This was some serious shit now.

About five minutes later, Sasuke was on the floor holding his head in agony. Hovering over him was Naruto, grinning like a mad-man, with one of his crutches held high in the air above him. Sasuke turned over on his back and glared at Naruto with as much anger as he possibly could, and if looks could kill, we would all be attending our favorite blond's funeral right now.

"What the hell, Naruto? Why did you just hit me in the head with your friggin' crutch?" Sasuke seethed. Naruto looked down as his friend and smirked. Sasuke was just about ready to tie the blond up and drop him off in the middle of nowhere. Naruto then leaned down as far as he could without straining his leg and whispered.

"I believe you blinked, so I win." Sasuke saw red. The next thing Naruto knew, the crutches were ripped from his grip and he was on the floor with Sasuke on top of him, pinning his wrists down above his head with one hand. The other hand was raised above him, as if getting ready to come down and smash Naruto's face into the ground.

"You hit me in the head with a CRUTCH just so I would blink!" Sasuke hissed out. Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. But what he was sure of was that his friend was absolutely insane. Sasuke's raised hand lowed and his death grip on Naruto's wrists loosened. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who still happened to be on top of Naruto. Naruto saw a sad smirk placed on the Uchiha's pale face.

"Yo Teme, what's wrong? I didn't mean to hit you in the head that hard." Naruto took on of his hands and ran it through the raven locks as he looked for a bump. He watched Sasuke's face twisted in pain as his hand ran over a small bump. Naruto frowned. Did he really cause that bump? Well, he did suppose if you hit someone with a crutch it was going to leave some kind of mark.

"Dobe, it's not the hit I'm sad about. Although it does hurt." Sasuke whispered but grumbled the last part. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Then what's got you all down?" Naruto asked with his hand still in the raven tresses. Sasuke sighed and lifted his eyes to Naruto's. Sasuke shifted his stretched out body over Naruto's so that his hands were place next to the blond's head.

"It's just now that I think about it, my only best friend is completely insane." Sasuke smirked as Naruto playfully gave him a glare. Then a sly smile came to his lips.

"I'm only insane for you, teme." Naruto said with a wink. As Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto's stomach spoke out its need for food. Or in Naruto's case, ramen. "Teme, I need more ramen! We need to go out now!"

Sasuke growled as Naruto pushed him to the side and stood up offering a helping hand to his crippled friend. Naruto took it and stood up without putting pressure on his leg. Sasuke then walked over to where he had tossed the crutches.

"Here Dobe, now don't hit me or else you _will _have a broken leg." Sasuke threatened. Naruto chuckled and gave Sasuke a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Uchiha, I think you're just sensitive. Anyways, get your car keys. I need you to drive me to the nearest gas station for some more ramen." Naruto said as he started heading towards the door. Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked.

"Who said I'm taking you anywhere?" Sasuke said. Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke a look.

"I think my doctor did seeing as you told him you take care of me." Naruto stated with a smug look. Sasuke chuckled and that in itself made Naruto nervous.

"Exactly, I am taking care of you by preventing you from eating unhealthy food. You should be grateful because now you actually might live past thirty." Sasuke smirked and Naruto scoffed. Naruto began to tell Sasuke of how ramen belonged on food pyramid and that if he actually ate some of it maybe he'd finally get rid of that stick in his ass.

Sasuke and Naruto had bickered back and forth until Sasuke finally gave in. Now the two boys were in Sasuke's apartment garage heading to his car. When they arrived, Sasuke took Naruto's crutches and placed them in the backseat as he climbed into the drivers. Naruto sat in the passenger seat as Sasuke started the engine. Or at least he attempted to.

"Sasuke, start the car already. My stomach is going to start eating itself if you don't." Naruto whined. Sasuke's brows were furrowed together and a scowl replaced his usual stoic face as he kept turning the key. All that happened was the sound of the engine attempting to start up but dying before made possible.

"I'm trying but it won't start." At the point Naruto was starting to think that his stomach was never going to get his ramen. He frowned at Sasuke and folded his arms and looked out the window. At the end of the garage, Naruto could see the sky starting to turn grey and dark. He turned to look at Sasuke who had given up on the hope of starting the car. "Dobe, we are going to have to walk."

"Are you kidding? It's cold outside and it might rain. Plus walking that far isn't good for my leg!" Naruto half exclaimed, half shouted at the poor raven sitting close enough for his ear to start ringing.

"Look, I have jackets in the back and I doubt it's going to rain. The sky has been grey all week and it hasn't rained once. We will be fine." Sasuke persisted. Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy.

"But what about my leg?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke just shrugged and got out of the car. Before he closed the door he leaned down and looked at Naruto.

"I guess you really don't need ramen then." Sasuke smirked and closed the door. Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke out of the car, hopping his way to the side of the car to pull out his crutches. After getting himself balanced he finds Sasuke pulling two jackets out of the trunk.

Sasuke and Naruto were both huddled up in their jackets as they walked (limped) down the street towards the convenient store. Naruto suddenly felt a drop of water fall on his whiskered cheek. He turned to look at Sasuke whose cheeks were flushed and hand dug into his front pockets.

"Teme, have you felt any rain drops?" Sasuke shook his head and released a visible puff of air.

"The only thing I feel besides annoyance towards you is this horrible cold air." Sasuke shivered as to prove his point. "And if it rains, I'm handing you a ten dollar bill and you can walk to the store yourself because I will turn around and start heading home as soon as it starts."

"Aw is Sasuke cold? Weird, I figured you would love the cold seeing you're so cold hearted. Get it?" Naruto chuckled at his own joke and playfully patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke growled.

"You're not funny, dobe. If I was so cold hearted why am I walking in the cold with you to the store just for _ramen_?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and brought his arm around Sasuke's shoulders causing the boys to stop walking. Naruto let his crutch lean against his body as he pulled Sasuke in.

"Maybe it's because you secretly love ramen." The raven looked at Naruto in disgust. Naruto kept his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer. "I was just playing, Sasuke. Lighten up will you."

Sasuke got out of Naruto's grip and continued walking. As he walked he began to feel droplets of water fall on his face.

_Well shit._

Naruto saw Sasuke look up to the sky and Naruto followed. Almost immediately he began to feel the rain hit his tan skin. Naruto smiled, oh how he loved the rain. It made him feel like the earth was cleaning itself and all the inhabitants. Of course it was stupid but that was just how he felt. He looked back at Sasuke who was now sulking. Naruto could practically see the seething black aura around him.

"Uh, Sasuke, it's just rain. You're just being a baby." Naruto suddenly regretted what he said. He had forgotten that Sasuke didn't like the rain because it was the reason his parents were dead. They had died in a car accident while driving in a thunder storm trying to get home to their four year old son. Sasuke had turned around and given Naruto the most dreadful look and if he hadn't turned back so quick Naruto could have sworn Sasuke's eyes were red. Naruto watched as his best friend trotted along the side walk and he began to follow behind. It was silent the rest of the way there.

Once at the store, Sasuke held the door open for his friend, but still did not speak a word to him. Naruto made his way in and looked at Sasuke who was avoiding eye contact. Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh drawing attention from the man at the register. Naruto ignored the stare and continued his way to the back and picked up seven packs of instant ramen. He limped back to the counter and paid for them.

Sasuke waited beside the door, and sort of felt bad about getting angry like that. He knew Naruto could sometimes forget things and he never really thought about what he said. He looked up and saw Naruto paying for his ramen. He held the door open for Naruto and once again held it open for him. But before Sasuke left, he picked up an umbrella and placed a ten on the counter.

"Keep the change." He mumbled. He walked outside to see Naruto already on his way back to his complex. Sasuke popped open the umbrella which turned out to have an orange fox on it. Sasuke laughed at the irony. Naruto's favorite animal was a fox and his favorite color was orange. He couldn't help but quicken his pace to catch up with the cripple. Silently he placed the umbrella over the blond and chuckled as said boy looked up over his head. Naruto turned around and looked at his best friend. After a while an understanding look came across his face and he smiled.

"It's all chill, teme. I sort of never really think about what I say and I feel really bad about calling you a baby. But you're still my best friend." Sasuke smiled, actually smiled, and stepped under the umbrella.

"You're my best friend too. And don't worry about it. I just overreacted." They looked at each other for a long while before Naruto grinned and placed out his index finger. Sasuke looked down and took his index finger and hooked it with Naruto's.

After that, they had begun to walk back to the apartment complex. Naruto then turned to Sasuke.

"So when we get back, are you going to make my ramen for me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged his friend in the side causing Naruto to lose balance and tumble to the ground on his ass. Sasuke laughed and kept on walking leaving a very soaked and flustered Naruto on the wet sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think I might continue this as a short series not really sure. I also know that the ending sucked, but I just really couldn't think of a way to make it a good ending. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. It just sort of popped in my head and I went with it. But I really made this because I think we all have that one best friend that will take care of us even if we annoy the shit out of them. <strong>

**Also, don't forget to review. I feed my Kapibara reviews so please don't let my Kapibara die. Please.**


End file.
